


Dom and Sub

by lexidino



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexidino/pseuds/lexidino
Summary: Some thoughts i've had and thought that i'd write them down and share them.
Kudos: 9





	Dom and Sub

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some thoughts of mine.

i want you to be a needy dom, to throat fuck me, shoving your dick down my throat over and over. blush as your about to cum, and you wrap your hands in my hair and use my face as your toy. pushing your dick all the way down and cumming deep inside my throat. you start to finger me and place kisses all over my neck and collar bone while whispering how desperate and pathetic i look. moaning and whimpering whenever you change the angle of your fingers. roughly fingering me until i'm close only to pull out quickly and shove them in my mouth. then shoving them back in me, even harder than before. i need you to eat me out. make me squirm and edge me, only to stop when i'm begging to cum. i want to moan and cry, have myself fucked nice and sloppy afterwards. being told i'm a dumb little slut. you could make me hold a dildo inside of me while washing dishes at a family's house, watch me sway back and forth biting my lip. sneaking up behind me sometimes and i jump and immediately start whimpering from the feeling


End file.
